The Moot Points
by Pen Name Unavailable
Summary: AU. Sakura is regular teenage girl finding out where she fits in.. SakuMulti (mostly onesided) (final pairing undecided) Rated M for language and suggested sexual themes R&R - F
1. Chapter 1

'**Kay so this is my first fic and I know I desperately need a Beta Reader so be nice!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto. If I did, Itachi would be alive and Sasuke be'd dead.**

* * *

"Your some kind of lightweight huh?" Sakura asked Naruto. They were at Ino's pool party and both were sitting on her couch, drinking sake. Naruto was on his second glass and completely drunk.

"Tch. No! This is my sixth drink!" Naruto lied putting up four fingers. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. Naruto leaned forward to grab his drink but knocked it over, spilling it instead.

"Damn it Naruto!" Sakura irked moving his glass.

" Sawhee Sakura," Naruto got up, struggling to regain his balance.

"And just where do you think your going?"

"To the uhm, bathroom." With that said he started for the bathroom but tripped multiple amounts of time on the way. '_God he's such an idiot.' _Sakura thought.

"Why aren't you drinking anything?" Sakura turned her head to the voice to see who it was. It was Ino with two plastic cups in her hand. Presumably, more sake. She turned back around once Ino sat down next to her, offering her a cup. Sakura shook her head no.

"Sorry, I plan on going home sober," Ino shrugged and sat one of the cups on the table in front of them. There was an awkward silence between them but Ino was the first to say something.

"So -ahem- hows the love life?" She asked inching closer to Sakura. Sakura's eyebrow twitched a little.

"Is that all you think about? Boys?"

"Of course not!" Ino put her free hand up to her chest as if she were truly appalled at what Sakura said. "There's also make-up, my hair, my clothes..."

"Alright I get it pig!" Sakura could already feel a headache coming. Ino smiled into her cup.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"No. Unlike you I have better things to worry about." Sakura said picking up the drink she declined. She was gonna need it if Ino was with her. Ino quirked an eyebrow and moved her cup from her mouth.

"Oh, really like what?"

"School."

"It's the summer."

"My job." Sakura lied.

"Oh really? Where do you work?" Sakura had to take a second to think of an excuse to tell Ino. She never liked discussing boys with her, It always turned into something about sex. Noticing how long Sakura took, Ino interrupted her thinking.

"You're lying, I knew it." Sakura gave up.

"Fine. You got me. Why are you so damn interested anyway?" Sakura muttered into her cup.

"I dunno," Ino admitted. " Okay, there's gotta be at least someone you like, or think is cute."

"Hmm. Okay," Sakura decided to entertain Ino proposition. "You know that senior who was in Algebre B1 with us?"

"The one on the football team?"

"No, not that idiot."

"Describe him."

"He's tall and has long blonde hair and..." Before she could finish Ino interrupted her again.

"Oh! You mean Deidara?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Yeah, he's pretty hot, but he's in that group called the Akatsuki." Ino went back to drinking her sake. Sakura already finished hers and could feel herself getting a little drunk.

"Akatsuki?"

"Yeah, it's some group of delinquent weirdos. _Hot _delinquent weirdos," Ino emphasized.

"Oh." Sakura said, she looked down at her empty cup and stood. "Shit. I'm out of sake. I'm going to get some more." She started walking to the kitchen.

"On the counter next to the sink!" Ino yelled after her.

'_Looks like I'm not going home sober.'_ Sakura thought.

* * *

**'Kay so sorry about the short first chapter. Go easy on me with the reviews. Again, my first fic and I need a beta reader. Any volunteers?**

**You can pm me any ideas you have, I will get back to you and use most. And even if your bored (like I am) you can pm me.**

**R&R - F&F**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, no reviews? I'm a little hurt guys! Oh well..**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

On her way to the kitchen Sakura tripped over Naruto who was sprawled out on the wooden floor, next to the island connected to the dining room, his face pooled in drool.

Ugh. Naruto get the hell up!" She complained, regaining balance. Naruto began snoring obnoxiously. He passed out.

Sakura continued to the kitchen. Ino's house was bigger than she thought, seeing as how it's right above her family's flower shop. Compared to Ino's house, Sakura's little apartment was a shed. '_But for such a low price it's worth it.' _Sakura told herself when she first considered renting it.

Sakura stopped at the counter and saw three full bottles of Sake. She carefully opened one and poured a fair amount into her cup.

"I didn't know you liked to drink. Looks like Pinky's goin' hard core, eh?" A voice to her right began.

"Well, when you're talking to _Ino_, you're gonna need all the drinks you can get." Sakura said focusing on not spilling the sake. She finally turned to see who it was. It was Kiba, with a mischievous smirk playing his lips. His eyes began looking her over. Sakura had on a black halter top that rose up slightly, showing her well curved hips, light blue low rider jeans, her black open toe pumps complimented the outfit. She looked damn good! Her eyes followed his as they traced her body.

"Fuck me you look good!" Kiba nodded his head, agreeing with himself. Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"Uh, thanks...I guess.." Sakura was little taken back by the way he complimented her. But hell, a compliment is a compliment. Kiba looked down at his cup and back at her.

"Can you pour me a little?" Kiba gestured his cup towards her. Without replying, she put her cup down and filled Kiba's cup. "So you seeing anyone?" Kiba said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Sakura sweatdroopped and handed him his cup. _'Kiba's interested in me? Nah.'_

"Well uh, no Kiba...how about you?" Kiba took two gulps of the chocolate liquor and looked downwards, avoiding her eyes. He scratched the back of his head and chewed his bottom lip. '_Kiba's nervous?'_

"Well shit lemme just come out with it. You wanna go out with me some time?" Kiba's sudden confidence startled her. He flashed his playboy smile and Sakura could see a faint blush spread across his cheeks. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. Who knew _Kiba _was interested in her. Noticing her surprised expression his smile disappeared.

"Well I um, understand if, uh you don't want to..." Before Kiba could finish Sakura interrupted him.

"No! I mean, sure, like, ah fuck, um..." She fumbled on words and blushed. Kiba grinned.

"Alright movies? Tomorrow at 9:00?

"Sure. You know where I live right?" Kiba nodded. Sakura beamed. It wasn't the first time she's been asked out but she had no idea Kiba, of all people, took an interest in her.

"Well I.." Sakura began, but another voiced boomed.

"Get the fuck off me you drunk asshole!" Ino was yelling at Naruto, who was still on the floor but grabbing Ino's ankle. Sakura sweatdropped again.

"Oh come on Ino. -hic- Just pull me to the -hic- bathroom. Unless -hic- you want me to piss all over -hic- your folks' carpet." Ino clenched her fists and dragged Naruto down the hall. Mumbling something like _'Not even carpet ya drunk fool!'_ She heard chuckles coming Tenten and Lee who were standing in the corner. Lee was obviously drunk, falling all over Tenten. She didn't seem to mind.

Sakura and Kiba continued watching Ino struggle with hauling the incapacitated blonde to the bathroom. Kiba chuckled and turned back to face Sakura.

"Well, see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Wait are you leaving? So early?" Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion. Kiba noticed and smiled.

"Yeah, uh, I have practice tomorrow." Sakura knew Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, and Neji were on the same football team. They're practice starts mid-summer and they're coaches (Anko and Kakashi) were strict at times so she completely understood. In fact, she and Ino used to be cheerleaders. Sakura said she quit because it was "lame" and Sakura assumed Ino quit because she did.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, see ya tomorrow Kiba." Kiba winked at her and walked towards the door. Sakura leaned against the counter and sipped her drink. She could already feel her head begin to swim. Ino returned from handling the 'Naruto' situation and walked towards Sakura. She leaned on the opposite counter and eyed Sakura. Sakura raised an eyebrow and lowered her cup.

"What?" Ino crossed her arms and smirked.

"I saw you talking with Inuzuka."

"Yeah, so?"

"I dunno if it's true or not but I heard he's a total cooz hound." _'This is just like Ino to gather gossip and spread rumors.'_

"Isn't that what you said about that boy who had brown hair and freckles? The one I was eyeing in ninth grade? And then turned out to be gay?

"Yeah well, I _did _say I wasn't sure." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"He asked me out on a date..." Sakura took small sips of her drink, waiting to see how Ino would react.

"Well?!" Ino seemed to have leaned off of the counter, her green blouse raised a bit in the back.

"I said yes..." Sakura sat the cup down behind her and folded her arms. Ino's eyes slightly widened and her mouth gaped.

"Omigod! Dating an athlete who's a hot peice of ass? Kudos Forehead!" _'Thought he was a cooz hound?' _Ino's manicured hands latched on Sakura's shoulders. "You should totally spend the night! I'll do your hair and you can borrow this sexy dress I bought a few weeks back." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You just want me to stay over so I can help you clean this mess." Sakura nodded her head to the beer cans lying on the floor and chips all over the counter.

"Well, that too." Ino smiled and Sakura sighed. _'Just my motherfucking luck.'_

* * *

**'Kay so I know this sucked hard but I need a beta reader so don't kill me! **

**You can pm me any ideas you have, I will get back to you and use most. And even if your bored (like I am) you can pm me.**

**R&R - F&F**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Rice for being my VERY first review! *smooches***

**Oh, almost forgot. **WARNING** YURI LEMON! DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Once the party was over, Ino and Sakura cleaned up. Sakura complained the entire time and Ino kept slacking. '_Lazy bitch.' _

"So you never told me who _your _interested in." Sakura and Ino finally finished cleaning and were on they're way to Ino's room. When Sakura opened her door, which had a red poster that said "**KEEP** OUT",she noticed the room was much more basic than what Sakura thought. She expected posters everywhere and make-up all over the place but it was quite the opposite.

Ino's walls were a morning sun yellow and her carpet was a light beige. The only window in her room had a dark brown curtain and white blinds. Her 24 inch flat screen tv hung on a wall just above her dresser. Her dresser was dark brown, wooden, with light brown handles. On her dresser were picture frames with pictures of herself, her family, her and Sakura, and Shikamaru and Choji. The small boxes on her dresser held her make-up and jewelery.

In the corner, next to the window, was her closet. It took up half of her wall and held almost all of her clothes. In and outside of the closet were her shoes. Most heels and flats. Ino's bed, which is beside her closet, had yellow and tan comforters and a large teddy bear.

"Well, I don't really have someone I like, I guess." Ino flopped on her bed, causing the teddy bear to fall off the edge. Sakura sat gently next to Ino, kicking off her heels. She rolled her eyes.

"Now you and I both know that's a damn lie." Once Sakura was finished, she laid back on the bed right next to Ino, who had her eyes closed.

"Mmm hmm. I -yawn- have this dress for you to, uh, wear on your date." Ino's words were muffled but Sakura understood her. '_She must be drunk'_.

"Well get up and get it." Sakura raised her feet onto the bed. Ino peeked her eyes open to meet Sakura's. For a moment Ino stared at Sakura. Sakura noticed how Ino's eyes were a pretty teal blue. Her blonde eyelashes were thick and full. Sakura began to blush, she turned her head up to stare at the ceiling. '_Pretty teal blue? I must be drunk.'_

Sakura felt the weight of the bed shift. She looked over to see that Ino got up and walked lazily to her closet. Sakura sat up, curious to see what it looked like inside. Ino slowly opened the door and quickly yanked out a red halter dress and before Sakura could blink, Ino threw it at her face.

"What the fuck, Ino?" Sakura pulled the dress down from her face to look over the dress. The dress had a braided neck strap and slight ruffles at the end of the dress. Around the waist was a white bow. The fabric was soft and smooth, the color was an alizarin red. Sakura looked from the dress to Ino.

"Cute isn't it? That would go good with these." Ino picked up a pair of white wedges that resembled sandals, with an ankle strap that had a silver buckle and a low heel. Sakura let out an exasperated chuckle.

"Ino, were just going to the movies." Ino threw the shoes on her bed and walked towards her dresser.

"That doesn't mean you can't look fabulous. Shit, forehead do you know _anything _about dating. You absolutely have to look your best." Ino opened up a black box that was on her dresser and laid out a silver necklace with a crystal heart pendant. She furiously dug through the box muttering curses under her breath. Sakura watched her, amused.

"Here's the little fuckers!" Ino held two small crystal heart earrings between her fingers. Picking up the necklace delicately, Ino handed the jewelry to Sakura. Sakura sat the earrings on the laid out dress beside her. She got up and began to take off her clothes. Ino watched her curiously.

"What?" Sakura threw her shirt on the bed. Ino shook her head and left out of the door. Once Sakura's pants were off , she picked up the ensemble and laid it on Ino's dresser. Ino came back, but with two bottles of Vodka.

Ino smiled devilishly.

"How the hell did you get all of this liquor. You're only seventeen?!" Sakura snatched one of the bottles from Ino, examining it.

"Oh, I paid some guy to get them for me." Ino flopped on her bed, opening the bottle and taking a swig. Sakura eyed the glass bottle before opening it and sniffing.

"Yeesh. This must be strong." Sakura's lips turned upside down. Ino snorted.

"Must be?" Ino went back to guzzling the better half of the intoxicant. Sakura watched her incredulously. _'She's drinking it like water?! She's gonna be off her ass! Well, might as well get drunk with her.' _Sakura shrugged, agreeing with herself and gulping the drink._  
_

Her face grimaced before she came to like, and get used to the taste. Her and Ino didn't have to finish their bottles to become utterly wasted.

"Ach my god. I'm soo drunk. Fuggin you Ino." Sakura slurred, lying on the bed. Ino was lying face-first on the floor in front of the door. Her hair, which was in a ponytail, looked ragged and tangled. Her butt was in the air, and her hands were cupping her breasts.

"Hey theesh -hic- things are like, soft." Ino began slightly squeezing her breasts in a circular motion. Sakura watched intently. The look on her face made it obvious she was disoriented.

"Hey uh, uhm..." _'What the hell is her name? Didn't I just say it? No-something, right? I'll just call her no.'_

"No. No. Hey no." Sakura slid off of the bed and set about poking Ino, in the ribs.

"Hey stobbit." Ino swatted Sakura's finger. For about two minutes, Sakura stared at Ino, completely bemused as to what she was doing. Sakura laid down next to Ino and played with her hair. Ino faced Sakura.

Ino inched closer to Sakura and gawked into her pearly green eyes. Sakura, having no clue what she's even doing continued playing with her hair, humming an unrecognizable melody. Sakura didn't know when it happened or when Ino moved but next thing she knew, Ino was on top of her. Pinning her down, straddling her.

"Whaa?" Ino leaned down and pressed her lips against Sakura's. Not knowing what else to do, Sakura kissed er back. Swirling her tongue around Ino's, moaning into her mouth as Ino's hand went up her stomach, taking her breast in her hand. Sakura began to squirm under Ino's body, wanting to be pressed closer against her.

Ino's hand traveled to Sakura's back, unclasping her black bra. Wanting to take it off as fast as she could, Sakura broke the kiss and slid off the rest of the bra. Sakura took the moment to seize dominance against Ino, successfully sliding in between her legs and locked her soft lips on to Ino's. Ino moaned and resumed massaging Sakura's bust.

_'What am I doing?' _All Sakura knew was that her body was screaming at her to continue. She could hardly think straight with the vodka, her body's hormones taking control, and Ino's fingers tugging at the rim of her underwear. _'INO?!' _But Sakura's unbelieving realization that she was about to have sex with her best friend didn't stop her actions. Nor did they stop her from wanting more.

Ino's hand began kneading Sakura's chest while the other found its way to her clit. Sakura moaned even louder when Ino rubbed her sensitive orifices. She could feel her wetness seeping through the soft fabric of her underwear. Sakura placed her hand on top of Ino's, guiding it to her opening. Ino immediately began fiercely pumping her two fingers into Sakura. Sakura's moans became much more vigorous. Grinding against Ino's finger's, Sakura planted another long, robust kiss to Ino's pink lips.

Sakura led her hand under Ino's shirt and to her soft lumps. Teasing the pink bud, Ino moaned as Sakura kissed down her neck, leaving hickey's in their wake. Ino pushed Sakura back and regained control. After lifting off her own shirt, Ino lifted Sakura's legs in the air and slowly slid off her black panties. Ino laced her finger's into Sakura's and positioned her head in between her legs.

Ino began slowly licking Sakura's soft, wet slit. Sakura arched her back and intertwined her unoccupied hand into Ino's hair. Ino quickened her pace, sucking Sakura's wet folds, rubbing her clit. Sakura buckled her hips, grinding against Ino's tongue. Her moans became louder while Ino went faster. The tightening in her stomach signaled she was near her release. Sakura gripped Ino's hair, moaning her name. She wondered if Ino's neighbors could hear. She honestly didn't care.

Ino's wet muscle swirled around Sakura's inner walls. At this point, Sakura could feel she was about to burst. Ino, realizing by the tightness of her walls she was near her "point", thrusting three fingers into Sakura's moist cavern. Sakura matched Ino's movements, gripping the carpet and biting down on her bottom lip. Once Ino hit her "spot", Sakura explosively climaxed. Ino removed her fingers, earning a deafening moan from Sakura. Ino brought her fingers up to her mouth, smirking, she savored Sakura's juices, staring down at her.

Sakura's breath became labored and she felt satisfied. Her whole body tingled and her inner thighs were soaking wet. Ino leaned down and met Sakura's tender lips. They both laid there, thinking about the passionate moment they just shared until both fell asleep, getting on the bed.

_'What the hell did I just do?' _

* * *

**Ugh. I dunno how other authors do it with the long ass chapter shit. I mean, I'm lazy and my cousin was supposed to be helping me but that bitch bailed. Oops! Don't tell her I said that! *wink* If you comply, I'll give you a lollipop. I pwomise! Hey, tell me, did that lemon suck or what?**

**You can pm or review me any ideas you have, I will get back to you and use most. And even if your bored (like I am) you can pm me.**

**R&R - F&F**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, my girlfriend got me a shit-load of new games and a new dog! Named him Cookie. (He's brown and tan, like a chocolate-chip cookie.) ****He 's a little too energetic for my liking. But I'll NEVER tell my gf that! ****I already knew about the games though. I mean, hiding it in your car wasn't the brightest idea, huh?**

**Well hope everyone had a great holiday. Looks like 2014 is coming up and my New Year's Resolution is to try really hard...to keep doing the same old shit I'm still doing. **

**'Kay, so I pulled this chapter straight from my ass so don't complain if it's shit. My boobs are sore and My rabbit crapped on my blanket, 'kay so I'm a little pissed.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura woke up the net morning, completely hung over, and naked. She fluttered her lashes and shifted a little only to realize Ino was holding her from behind, cupping her breasts.

"What the fuck Ino! Get the fuck off!" Sakura pushed Ino's hands away and jumped off of the bed. Ino didn't wake up, she just let out a loud, annoyed groan. _'Why the fuck was Ino groping me?! What happened last night.' _Sakura looked down at her self in disbelief. She struggled to cover her "nakedness".

"Ino, you fucking pig! Wake up!" Ino rolled off of the bed, dragging the covers down with her.

"Ah, I have such a headache." Ino stood up and rubbed her eyes. Her blonde hair was no longer in a pony tail. It reached her mid-thigh, had tangles at the end, and ruffled in the middle. She stretched and opened her eyes. Sakura's eye twitched when she saw that Ino wasn't fazed by her nudity.

Ino was semi-naked, only in her denim shorts and red bra. Ino smiled and crawled across the bed to Sakura. Sakura looked at Ino, confused.

"Hey gorgeous." Ino leaned toward Sakura's face, her hand cupping her cheek and the other moving her hair from her face _'G-g-gorgeous?' _Sakura didn't move at all. She couldn't. She was far too surprised and confused to even walk. Sakura's blood froze and she could hear her heart beat in her ears. _'Ino's getting _very _close.'_

She started putting the pieces together in her head. She is naked, Ino was semi-naked, and now Ino was kissing her. Sakura just stood there, eyes wide open when Ino slipped her tongue in her mouth, massaging hers.

Ino pulled away from her and walked towards her door. Sakura was at a stand-still when Ino stopped.

"You can use the shower first. I'm not planning on going anywhere yet, so I'll use it later" She turned around an winked at her before leaving the room. Both of her hands dropped and she held her head.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She tiptoed to Ino's bathroom and locked the door behind her. _'We had sex didn't we?' _Sakura sighed. To be honest, she didn't know how to react. She couldn't panic. Ino is a girl, she can't get her pregnant, not only that, her migraine was too massive for her to get angry. She couldn't be subtle, Ino would take it the wrong way and think they were in a relationship.

_'Wait, wait, wait. Ino likes me like that?! Shit, this is going to ruin our friendship.' _ Sakura adjusted the water on Ino's shower, grabbed a wash cloth from a basket off top of the sink and stepped under the warm water.

Once the water got cold, Sakura came to the conclusion that she would act as if nothing happened between her and Ino. They never got drunk, never kissed, and never had sex. She was simply there to receive a dress and get her hair done. But now that she was in Ino's room, silently watching Ino's naked frame dart around the room, collecting clothing.

Sakura stiffened and her flustered expression didn't go unnoticed by Ino, who began slowly, almost seductively, pulling up her blue boy shorts. Sakura's eye's traveled from Ino's naval, all the way to the bruises on her neck, she recognized as hickey's. Her hands absent-mindedly smoothed around the porcelain skin of her neck. She felt no slight bumps, and became convinced she had no hickey's to have to hide from Kiba, on her date.

_'Oh shit, if those are on her, did I do that? That means...' _To be honest, a part of Sakura didn't mind being with another girl. It crossed her mind from time to time. Hell, even in grade school, at a party, she was dared to make out with Temari. At the time, she didn't really know Temari. But they put it behind them, she's even dating Shikamaru now. The only reason Sakura had even the slightest bit of regret and shame, is because Ino's her _best friend. _She's never thought of Ino in any other way.

Sakura, too absorbed in her own thoughts to notice a bra-less Ino making her way towards her. Ino, watching Sakura's inner turmoil slowly walked up to Sakura. Having come back to reality, Sakura watched as Ino's supple, perky breasts bounce in her every step.

Noticing how she was ogling Ino's chest, refrained her lecherous eyes to Ino's face. Sakura, still nude, found herself backing into the wall next to the door, with Ino closing in on her unclad form. In was now nose-to-nose with Sakura.

Sakura could feel Ino's harsh, mint breath consuming her lungs. She didn't know why she wasn't moving. Almost as if she was immobile. Ino looked from Sakura's lips to her piercing viridescent disks. Ino got closer. _'Uh oh.'_

Ino whispered softly in Sakura's ear. "There's a towel in my top dresser drawer." She pecked Sakura's neck and left out the door. Sakura recollected herself and went towards the dresser. Just like Ino said, there was a large green towel. On top of the towel, laid a pair of purple and black underwear and her black bra.

Sakura dried herself, and put on her garments. Lying back on Ino's bed, Sakura waited for Ino to return, and do her hair.

Sakura didn't know exactly when she fell asleep but Ino was finally back; waking her up.

"C'mon it's 4:30 in the afternoon. Trying to sleep the whole damn day?" Ino shook Sakura's shoulder. Sakura blinked a few times and shooed away Ino's hand. Ino backed away and readied a flat-iron and comb. Sakura sat up a rubbed her eyes. She noticed Ino's chest was no longer bare. In fact, she had on black jean shorts, a tank top, and blue All-Stars*. From the tiny droplets in her hair, which was in a sloppy bun, and the beads of water on her jaw line, she just got out of the shower.

"So you _are _going somewhere?" Sakura asked. Ino smiled, walking away from her dresser, rubber band in hand.

"Yeah. Tenten called and she wants to go get some coffee." A sudden ping of jealously caused Sakura to frown slightly. _'Why am I jealous?'_

Ino sat next to Sakura. "Turn around." Sakura faced her back towards Ino and pretzel-styled her legs on top of Ino's messy bed. An uncomfortable silence seemed to steal the air while Ino began combing and bumping out her hair. Her hair grew down to her shoulder's since her grade school days. She then decided that's the perfect length and kept her hair trimmed.

Ino began humming. A very soft tune. Sakura knew the melody was familiar but she couldn't remember the title.

"What's the name of that song?" Sakura finally asked.

"Same love. By uh, Macklemore and Ryan Lewis." Ino said flatly.

"Oh." _'Pretty ironic. I wonder...is that how Ino feels about me. I've gotta ask." _"Hey Ino." Sakura bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah?" _"Game face, Sakura. Game face!" _Sakura let out a shaky breath and mentally prepared herself for any response she might get to the question she's struggling to ask.

"Ho-How do you uh, feel about me?" Ino paused. She obviously wasn't expecting that. Feeling Ino' hand drop, Sakura turned around to see Ino's expression. Ino's aquamarine orbs practically bore into Sakura's soul. Sakura tensed and inwardly squirmed under Ino's deep gaze.

"I-I-I...I don't really know." Ino hung her head. "It's- I just, I know I like-like you but I don't know if I love you. WAIT NO! I do love you but like, to an extent. I don't know if it's just lust y'know. Like, I've never really lusted after a girl so, I dunno maybe? It could be love but..." Ino inhaled deeply after frantically tying to explain herself. Sakura watched Ino, slightly startled that Ino had such a hard time finding 'the right words'.

"Well, I love you.." Ino's face lit up and a pleading, overjoyed smile tugged her lips. "...but like a sister." Ino's smile faded instantaneously and it wasn't hard to tell that her heart was destroyed by Sakura's words; _'like a sister'. _Sakura drank in Ino's sudden despair. She could see her eyes shine with unshed tears. _'What have I done?!' _

Sakura began reaching out to Ino for a comforting hug. "I'm sor..." Before Sakura could finish Ino shrugged her arms away and got up. Her back facing Sakura. She knew that Ino was hiding her tears.

"Ino..." Ino darted to the door but paused.

"I'm uh, going to go meet up with Tenten. I'm sorry I couldn't finish your hair. Have fun on your date." Sakura could her a mixed amount of emotions in Ino's voice. Sorrow, dejection, heartache, gloom, misery. All these emotions, caused by _her. _Sakura processed what she'd wrought, guilt and grief washed over her. She couldn't help but put her face in her palms and sob.

_'I'm sorry Ino. Please forgive me. PLEASE.'_

Sakura finally stopped weeping hours later. Wiping her face dry, she still felt the twinge of guilt gnawing at her chest.

"Please Ino, forgive me. I'm so sorry. I'M SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!" Sakura strained to keep her tears from falling. _"I have to get ready for the date."__  
_

"Do I even want to go on the date?" Sakura asked mainly herself.

* * *

_***#*READ THIS!*#* - 'KAY SO I'M LETTING YOU GUYS DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT SAKURA WILL GO ON THE DATE! *#*Review your answer!*#***_

*** 'Kay so I'm pretty sure you guys know about All star sneakers...Chuck's? Yeaup! I love those shoes!**

**My girlfriend is a little _too _excited about the promise ring I got her. She's spazzing off the walls, making plans for our wedding. WE'RE ONLY 17! She has GOT to calm down.**

**This chapter literally hurt my brain. I mean, I was so confused on how to make them feel. I'm not the type to go drunk with power just because the plot is in my hands. I'm the type to relax under pressure and think of a game plan y'know? So if you didn't like this chapter, then you should have reviewed or pmed me your ideas ya bish!**

**You can pm or review me any ideas you have, I will get back to you and use most. And even if your bored (like I am) you can pm me.**

**R&R - F&F**


End file.
